Kedrath
|name= |race=Demigod |gender=Male |title(s)=Demon King |birthplace=Char Actus |eye colour=Brown |hair colour=Black |residence=Anelom |status=Alive |family=*Korenia *Almunan *Naklea *Qedic |affiliation=Aldverus Pantheon Kedrath is the eldest child of the titan Korenia, as well as one of the first known demigods. Although he did not know who his father was, Kedrath would be taken under the wing of a War God and trained in the art of warfare. He would be the one to contribute a large portion of his magical reserve in the creation of the Anelom, where he would reign as a Demon King along with his younger brothers and sister. Background Kedrath was the firstborn of Korenia's children, followed shortly after by Almunan, Naklea and Qedic. As he grew with age, he began to show interest in the art of war. Wishing to help her son with his future, she allowed him to be tutored by a trustworthy War God, one who would teach him all he could. At the peak of his education, Kedrath would join the rest of his kind in the war against the dragons: a war that would reveal that he had the ability to absorb the soul of a being he kills into himself, allowing him to use it at a later date. At the ending of the war and the appearance of the Dragon King Vekae, Kedrath joined with some of his siblings and other gods in an attack. While they believed themselves capable in harming him, Vekae unleashed a blast that killed scores of gods in an instant before they even got close. Kedrath would awaken weeks later within Char Actus having fallen unconscious from the blast. While recovering from his wounds, Almunan approached him with an offer for the potential to change their broken society by recreating it elsewhere. Kedrath was reluctant at first, but would soon accept his brother's offer and recruited their two younger siblings into their plan. With the four convened, Kedrath would utilize the stolen dragon souls along with all four of their powers into a powerful ritual, one that would give form to a new realm of their own: Anelom. Demon King Kedrath would be the first to take his throne within the domain he would call his own. Afterward, he would create bodies for the demons underneath his command that would appear more militaristic and orderly than the rest of his siblings'. When he finished moulding his demons, he tore a rift between his lands and the Void, allowing spirits that resided within to willingly inhabit them, creating the first of the demons. Personality & Traits Kedrath is a meticulous, careful and self-righteous demigod. He believes that no matter what, all of his actions are justified by his desires and would be willing to kill anything that attempts to stand in his way, no matter they be mortals, angels or demons. When it comes to his allies, any who have declared their loyalty towards him will face his wrath should they actively go against him. Despite everything on his surface, he cares about his siblings and mother, only wishing them to see him as succeeding as an older brother and son. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Kedrath is the most naturally powerful out of his siblings and capable of fighting against lesser dragons on his own. *'Immortality': As a demigod, Kedrath has the potential to live forever due to not being affected by age once he reached maturity and being immune to all mortal diseases. *'Magic': Kedrath is considered powerful in the ways of magic, but not in the same league as his younger brother, Almunan. *'Conversion': He can convert a mortal soul or a Void spirit into that of a demon. *'Soul Manipulation': A special ability, Kedrath can store and manipulate the soul of someone or something that he has killed and make use of it as he sees fit. Weaknesses *'Divinity': As a demigod, he can be killed by those who hold divinity. *'Magic': Kedrath can be weakened, injured or killed through the use of powerful magic. Relationships *Korenia - Mother *Almunan - Younger brother *Naklea - Younger sister *Qedic - Younger brother